The Meaning of XIII: The Sequal
by Cinvxten
Summary: Roxas has been avoiding Sora for some reason. But why? And will they be able to make up? You don't have to read the other one to understand the plot, there is none... just dive right in. Rated M for intense scenes of sex. Roxas/Sora/Riku


This entire fiction is homosexual sex. If you don't like it, don't read it.

This is a sequal to the original Meaning of XIII. I decided, "Hey, if Square Enix was going to add a fourteenth member, Roxas was going to have..." Well... you'll see, heh heh heh. Riku's here too.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. If I did, I'd make a game where the objective was for Sora to have sex with Riku the entire game. That would be fun, wouldn't it? **

**Enjoy!**

The Meaning of XIII:

The Sequel

The shower ran with cold water for some background noise just so my parents wouldn't get suspicious of what I was doing in the bathroom. They were nosey little bastards, always getting into my life. It was getting so bad that I actually had to censor what went into my backpack since I caught them rummaging through it on several occasions.

I stood naked in front of the mirror, its silver glow reflecting my tan body as my eyes twitched. I took in several deep breaths staring deeply into my own aqua blue eyes; my pupils dilated and my bare chest heaving up and down. Slowly the lids fell over my shimmering orbs as my hand traced my torso and down… down.

"Mmmm… Roxas," I sighed in delectation. Grabbing hold of myself, I stroked my limp member, imaging it was his hand as he caressed me gently. Whispering sweet nothings into my ear, baiting me with his taunts. Gradually my cock swelled and I beat it faster until I was sure that it was as hard as it could be.

Taking a moment, I fumbled at the sink with my left hand reaching for the ruler I had placed there before, squinting my eyes reluctantly open. There was something about masturbation that just made you close your eyes, whether you wanted to or not. I didn't understand it. I didn't want to. All I wanted was the climax; and of course, tonight, I wanted to see my progress.

Seventeen and in high school, it had been three years since Roxas and I first had sex. And it had been two years since we stopped. That's something else I didn't understand. It was like one day, I was completely invisible to him. He didn't wait for me in the hall at school. He didn't stop over to work on homework after school. And neither during nor after school did we get it on!

I tried to talk to him to ask why he was doing this, but the answer was always the same. He would flip the golden bangs from his eyes and look away from me. "I'm busy," he'd growl, and then continue to walk away. And every time he said it, my heart would break just a little bit more. Eventually I stopped asking, my emotions already obliterated beyond repair.

I missed him terribly. And I'm not so shallow as to miss just the sex! Roxas and I were friends four times longer than we were lovers. I missed his jokes. I missed the way he'd laugh at mine… even though they weren't funny and we both knew it. I missed how he'd buy my lunch for me when I forgot my money, and I missed even more staying up late helping him with his hopeless English essay.

"Ten inches," I mumbled under my breath, tossing the ruler half heartedly back into the sink. I had made some major improvements. Any kid my age would kill to have a dick as big as mine, and I knew it. Except Roxas. He was the biggest guy in school. Maybe in the whole state. Last time I saw him he was thirteen inches. I let out a huge sigh. Not even when I fingered myself wasn't able to stretch my entrance out like he could. Not even close.

After losing my will to jack off, I jumped into the shower… shrieking at it's frigid temperature.

The next day at school, Riku ran into me. Quite literally. He slammed into my locker with his arm and sent the door flying shut. "Dude!" he started, a goofy grin spread across his lips. "Did you hear it?"

"Hear what?"

"Sora, it's only like the biggest gossip in the entire school! Key word there is 'biggest!' From what I hear, it's huge!"

"What is?" I hissed, losing my patience. Riku was a great guy, probably the perfect guy. One of my worst regrets was turning him down when he asked me out. I was still hoping Roxas would take me back then.

"Roxas' penis." Riku smirked coyly at me, his arms crossed over his chest. "They say it's at least eleven inches long." I rolled my eyes. I guess rumors really aren't always true… if only they knew.

As if on cue, I saw spiky blonde hair parting the crowds of teenagers. You would have thought royalty was passing through by the way people got out of his path. Roxas had this glum look on his face, sort of like all the attention was making him sick. Boy and girl alike swarmed around him, whispering and mumbling behind his back.

Roxas' sneakers squeaked to a halt as he got to my locker. He glanced at me, his eyes pleading for me to save him from the lime light. My own blue orbs grew dark as I grabbed Riku's hand. "C'mon," I spat and pulled him away. "Is that offer to go on a date still good?"

"Sora," Roxas pleaded, reaching out for me, but I was already dragging Riku out the door. I heard the door slam and then reopen; footsteps hurriedly following us. I would have kept walking, but Riku pulled on me causing me to stop.

"Sora, what's up with you? It looks like he really wants to talk to you!"

"I don't want to talk to him, Riku!" I answered, wiping a single tear from my eye. "He's fucked with me too much."

"Sora, please hear me out," Roxas said after catching up with us. "Let me explain. I know I've been avoiding you, and I've been really harsh sometimes, but I have a reason for it all!"

I sighed and told both of them to follow me. I led them into the boy's locker room, making sure we had complete privacy. I didn't want any of this spreading around the school. "What do you want? Huh? You have five minutes to explain everything, and that's being generous!"

"I-" he stuttered, trying to find the words and cover up his blush. "I've finished growing a while ago. And… long story short… I was worried about you. I loved you so much and I would never want to hurt you! Um- well… I was getting a physical for the wrestling team. It's required that we take off all of our clothes. The doctor immediately asked me how big I was, and when I told him he said… he said that it was dangerous. That I could really hurt someone if I had sex with them."

"I instantly thought of you," Roxas continued, his eyes tearing up. "He went into such gory detail! He scared me into thinking I could even kill you! I didn't want that for you. So I decided the only course of action I could take was to be abstinent. But I could never do that if you were my boyfriend. You're just irresistible, Sora."

"Oh, shut up, Roxas," I yelled. "How could you ever be so selfish? Is sex the only thing that defines our relationship? Besides, I'm not worried about your size. I've taken your thirteen inches before!"

"Actually…" Roxas faked a cough into his fist. "I'm fourteen now."

"Shit dude," Riku gasped. I whirled around. I had completely forgotten that he was in here with us.

"Wanna kiss and make up?" Roxas asked, approaching me, almost towering over me with his muscled body.

"Can we do more than just kiss?" I asked, placing my hand on his chest.

"Hey!" Riku chimed in, waving his arms. "There's a third gay guy here, you know. I've screwed every guy in this school, including the straight ones, except you two."

Roxas looked at me, his eyes mooning over as he simpered. I returned the grin, only twice as menacing. "Okay," I agreed. "How big are you?"

"I'm not fourteen or anything," he admitted. "But I am eight. Which I think is pretty good on a normal scale."

I chuckled maliciously under my breath and pointed to myself. "Ten."

Riku glanced between Roxas and me, his eyes wide with a sudden epiphany. "W-what does t-that m-m-mean?"

*****

"Hey guys, this isn't f-funny," Riku pleaded as he sat naked on the tile of the boy's locker room.

"Is it cold in here, Riku?" Roxas asked, leaning over and pinching one of his victim's pert nipples. Riku squirmed in his place, his eyes clamped shut. He clenched his jaw as hard as he could, but ultimately a moan escaped his throat. I had just finished removing my boxers when knelt down beside him and nipped his ear. Riku instinctively withdrew into himself and shivered.

"Look at him, he's got no stamina," I teased, reaching toward Riku's manhood. "He's already hard and coated in pre-come, and we haven't even done anything yet." I have to admit, your hand can only do so much; I was extremely excited to be back into the game.

I lowered myself down, my mouth centimeters away from Riku's throbbing cock. It twitched and pulsed as my hot breath wafted over it and grinned… a little sadistically. "Should I do the honors?" I asked, my mouth inching closer, but still so far away.

"No," Roxas laughed. "Don't touch him. Make him suffer." Riku panted hard and look up to Roxas, whose own length was only half mast, but still larger than either of ours.

"Oooh," I cooed, even closer to Riku's member, making the silver haired vixen squirm even more. "Me likey…." Riku groaned and reached his hand down to touch himself, but Roxas, faster than lightning, grabbed his arm and held it fast.

"No, no, Riku," he scolded. "You aren't allowed to jack off either. In fact, you don't have to do anything. You just have to sit there and take it. Okay? Don't make us tie you up, alright?" Riku nodded, at a loss for words. Roxas looked down to me, his eyes gleaming with the heat of the moment. "Should we prep him or just dive right in?"

"Now that's _too_ cruel," I chuckled. "Let me." Roxas laughed again and pushed Riku onto his back, exposing his hot entrance for me to access. Riku quivered again, both of his arms being held by Roxas with only one hand.

"I'm…" he started, his words lost in breathless pants as he watched my fingers get closer to him. "I'm n-not used t-to… t-to r-receiving…."

"Shhh," Roxas mumbled, placing his lips on Riku's to shut him up. I couldn't help but feel like this was a rape, but as I saw Riku blush and relax, I knew that in some sick way, he was enjoying it. He may not be used to receiving, but he definitely wasn't objecting.

With one finger, I plunged into him, the tight ring of muscle already squeezing harder to keep me out. "Now stop trying to shut it out," I chastised, pushing in deeper. "I'm just going to put it in anyway, so relax. Besides, I'm doing you a favor! You want it to hurt more than it has to?"

I felt him go limp a little and I slipped in a second finger and began to scissor him wider. Riku gasped and growled at the awkward feeling and smirked again. Soon I entered a third finger as Roxas began pumping himself.

Both Riku and paused everything as we watched Roxas' cock inch longer and longer. It swelled bigger than I remembered it, the head growing so large I almost pitied Riku. Veins bulged down his shaft as it throbbed to its final fourteen inches. Roxas got up and sat on Riku's torso, teasing him with his dick.

Riku greedily licked at it, savoring the taste. Pre-come poured from Roxas' tip and drizzled onto Riku's face, who lapped at it as if he were starving. "Please," he begged. "Oh, god, Roxas! I have to come! Please let me! Oh god, I just have to! Please, god, please!"

I suddenly grew jealous and harshly jabbed my fist into Riku's entrance, who shrieked at the sudden intrusion. "I think he's ready, Roxas."

Roxas got up, his balls swaying heavily beneath him. I marveled at how he could conceal such a monster during school. It looked large enough to rip through his jeans if he even got a semi erection. Roxas picked Riku's limp body up with ease and he sat down beneath him. He rested his victim on top of the mushroom like head and slowly began to lower him down on top of himself.

Riku shouted at the top of his lungs as he sank lower onto Roxas' impossible rod. He wasn't even using any lube. How cruel of us. And yet all three of us were enjoying it so much!

At last Riku fell fully on the massive thing and Roxas waited for at least ten minute before Riku stopped crying from the pain. "You're so tight, Riku," he cooed into the silver haired boy's ear. "Okay, Sora, go ahead."

I was taken aback at Roxas' words, but gradually I understood what he meant. I smiled even wider and sat myself down. I placed the head of my cock at Riku's already over stretched entrance and pushed ever so gently.

"B-b-both?!" Riku shouted breathlessly. "I c-c-can't! No! Gotta… have to come. God, it's so good… but… ugh, hurts! Please let me come!"

"I don't think so Riku," Roxas smiled. With one strong hand he clasped the base of Riku's manhood and held it firm. I pushed a little bit more, sliding my ten inch cock up against Roxas' sheathed one. Riku shook his head violently, but I wasn't stopping. I thrusted even further and the tip of my member pierced Riku's entrance, stretching it even more. Riku let out a soundless scream, his voice already hoarse.

Soon both Roxas and I were embedded into Riku fully. Roxas nodded to me, and clenched the base of Riku's cock even tighter to be sure he wouldn't come before we _let_ him. Roxas and I took turns thrusting until we had a rhythm going. The heat grew between the three of us as we tossed Riku like a rag doll with out powerful thrusts. Each time we hit Riku's prostrate, he let out a particularly loud yell. Eventually we got so precise that both of us were hitting each time.

Riku clawed at Roxas' hand frantically, tears streaming from his eyes. "Roxas, let me come!" he shouted through the sobs. "I have to come so bad… so bad it hurts! Oh god, Roxas, let me come!"

Roxas let out a simple "No," and clenched Riku's cock tighter. I felt myself reaching my climax and Roxas and I both went rigid. Our thrusts became dangerously powerful until at last I unloaded myself into Riku's awaiting body.

Come slipped between our cocks and Roxas groaned heavily. He sheathed himself entirely into Riku as his dick unleashed a flood of semen. It coated Riku's insides and gushed from him until the floor was a puddle of white.

I wrenched myself away, utterly spent, but Roxas pushed Riku back onto his back, his hand still preventing Riku from coming. Roxas continue to push and thrust, grunting like an animal as tears fell from Riku's cheeks. I watched in awe as Roxas built up to another climax, erupting into another orgasm immediately after his first. As he pulled and pushed into Riku's body, come was spurting like a fountain from him.

At last he forcefully pulled himself free and Riku clenched his teeth even harder at the pain of the removal. "Wait," I said, moving in close, already hard again. "Do me too, Riku." I stuck my member into Riku's gasping mouth and sank deep into his throat. Like an obedient dog, Riku sucked and licked as best he could with me thrusting into his mouth. I quickly came again, forcing Riku to swallow every drop of semen from my throbbing cock.

Roxas and I leaned back in ecstasy. Riku was stuttering and babbling in euphoric combination of pain and utter pleasure, shivering and quaking as if going through withdrawal from a drug. "Okay," Roxas panted. "You can come now." With that, he let go of Riku's cock. Instantly, the boy came, a silver stream of come soaring though the air and landing hotly on his face and in his hair.

By the time we were done, there was a puddle of semen staining the floor of the boy's locker room and Riku was sprawled out on the floor, his chest heaving in breathless pants. Roxas and I looked at each other and kissed passionately on the lips, and I knew that we were back together again.

"Anything…." Riku panted, barely able to form words. "I'll do anything. Anything. I'll do anything if you guys promise to fuck me like that at least once a month. God, I'd do anything."

"Deal," I grinned, licking my lips. "And who knows, maybe we can take turns."


End file.
